The Little Things
by Kumiko2
Summary: PART 6 IS NOW UP!!! READ IT! How far will the pilots go for their friends? Review! You can even tell me how awful my story is!
1. Part 1

Okay, Hello everybody! This is my first fic, so any suggestions would be much appreciated, such as where I should go with the next chapter. Please Read and Review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters or anything much else for that matter.don't sue me! It's a FAN fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Click, click, tap, tap. Heero was up late again working. Refusing himself any comfort, Heero chose the stiffest chair in the spacious library of the Winner mansion. Heero had a "fondness" (if you could call it that) for the library. The solitary atmosphere allowed him to work in peace, with out having his danger senses flaring.  
  
Even the perfect soldier gets worn out, though. Heero shut down his trusty laptop, rubbed his temples, and dragged himself to the kitchen. He groggily located the coffee grounds and made himself a nice big cup of tar- coffee. As he was walking back to the library, a figure moved in the shadows. Heero's danger senses flared; he threw his coffee cup at his assailant, which was dodged with practiced ease. Heero fell into a battle crouch and drew his well-concealed gun. He tried the near impossible task of aiming a gun at a shadow, but the shadow knocked the gun out of his hands like lightening. Heero, still willing to fight until the end, threw a punch, but was unfortunately too slow. His attacker had closed in. The attacker flung himself at Heero, taking him to the ground. Heero was pinned to the ground. He looked up into a grinning face. "You break more coffee mugs that way."  
  
"Duo."  
  
Duo laughed. "Got you, 'Oh Spandex One'. Perfect Soldier my ass!"  
  
Heero glared death at Duo. "Get off me."  
  
He shuddered and rolled off Heero. "That's jus' creepy."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Heero laboriously pulled himself off the tiling. "What are you doing up? Did you stay up just so you can assault people getting a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Heero, getting coffee at one o'clock in the morning just ain't right. I'm teaching you a lesson."  
  
Death glare in Duo's direction.  
  
"It's not working; you need sleep. Go to bed before I sedate you."  
  
The already-sedated-looking Heero tried the look once again, with no avail, then dragged himself off to bed. Five minutes later, when Duo checked to make sure he wasn't lying, Heero was fast asleep. This relieved Duo. Heero hasn't slept more than five hours a night for over a month. The poor guy was always at his laptop. Duo suspected something was wrong, but knew enough not to pry. Heero would tell when he thought best. Duo crept downstairs and cleaned up the coffee mess.  
  
  
  
The sound of percolation and sizzling meat, and the smell of breakfast slowly woke the Winner estate. After the action of the night before, Duo couldn't sleep, so he was awake first. Heero was the last to join the table. His hair was tousled and his eyes were still fogged over from sleep. He plopped himself across from Duo. "Hmph."  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine!"  
  
This remark irked the soldier. "Never call me sunshine, ever. You save me anything?"  
  
Duo replied through a pancake-filled mouth, "Um.welf I Fink I."  
  
Quatre, who was sipping his morning tea, corrected Duo's behavior. "Duo, it's disgusting when you show us your food." Then, to Heero, "There's more food in the kitchen. I'll go get some." Quatre excused himself from the table to get Heero the remains of breakfast. Heero rubbed his temples. Duo looked over at his comrade. Heero was acting really strange lately, and come to think of it, he did look a bit pale. "Heero, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." His head dropped to the table and his body went limp. 


	2. Part 2

Hello all! Thank you for getting to Part 2! Thanks again to Artemis for your suggestions! I used them here ^_^. Just so everyone knows now, they won't see any yaoi here. Sorry yaoi fans!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
1  
  
1.1  
  
Part 2  
  
Duo stared at Heero. His hair looked just too soft. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He took an extra crispy piece of bacon and crumpled it into little pieces. Putting the little piece on the table, he eyed up the crown of Heero's head. He put the little projectile into flight and it was consumed by Heero's soft hair. "Score," Duo whispered. He continued with this flinging, each one hitting its mark. This got Duo more and more excited. "He shoots, and he SCORES!!!" Duo did his happy dance, just as Quatre entered the room.  
  
Quatre looked horrified. "Duo, he just passed out! And.Is that bacon in his hair?" Quatre looked at Heero's mop-head. "You know you'll have to pick this all out. He'll kill you if he finds out."  
  
Duo sighed. "Oh all right." Duo went over to his friend and slipped Heero's arm across his shoulders and dragged him to his bedroom. Perspiration dripped from Heero's face and his skin was clammy. Duo gently dropped Heero into bed, and covered his now shivering body with a light blanket. Duo ran to his room and grabbed his hairbrush (Heero didn't own one), and pulled out the food bits from Heero's hair. As he turned to leave the room, Duo noticed that Heero ever so conveniently brought his laptop upstairs. Mischievous Duo got an idea. Quickly, he turned it on and rummaged through the files. This thing has kept Heero busy for weeks, and ever since he has been acting really strange.Oh, what's this? Good God!  
  
Here is what he found:  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Status: Abducted  
  
Last seen at a pacifist conference in Switzerland. Witnesses claim she went to her room after the meetings, and realized that she was gone when she was not present at the morning meetings. The lack of clues leads us to believe that we are dealing with professionals.  
  
It is not known if she is dead or alive.  
  
Heero had of course gotten this and more information from his top- notch hacking skills. The only hope in this world and the pilots dear friend was now missing or dead. Heero never told anyone and probably for a reason. Duo resolved to never tell the others, unless Heero told them first.  
  
Duo made his way to the sitting room in a daze. Wufei was reading in a corner, and Trowa was.not to be found. Quatre got up from his favorite spot and greeted Duo. "Are you alright?" He obviously looked troubled.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Duo shoved his hands in his pockets and set out. The morning was overcast, and just as he got a few blocks down the street, a slight drizzle started. "Just my luck," he grumbled. He continued his walk anyway. What was he going to do about Relena? His thoughts were so absorbed that he didn't take notice in his surroundings. Duo did take notice, however when he felt an excruciating stab in his shoulder and a blow to the head. Not enough notice taken. Duo lowered to his knees; then fell into blackness. His body lay on the cold wet pavement. 


	3. Part 3

Hello people! Here is Part 3 of my lovely fiction! Would you all kindly review? Please? Constructive criticism is welcome, along with any suggestions you have.Please give me suggestions. No flames, though. YOU wouldn't want flames.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Go talk to Sotsu and Sunrise. They'll tell you who owns Gundam Wing.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 *is thoughts, is a flashback  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 Part 3  
  
  
  
Duo awoke stiff, cold, and with an INCREDIBLE headache. He was also completely disoriented. When he rubbed the back of his head, and dried blood flaked off onto his hand, he remembered he had been walking.Oh shit! Relena was abducted! Duo looked around his cell desperately, looking for an escape route. He jumped up and winced as the movement sent a bolt through his arm. He placed his hand on his shirt and noticed for the first time that his shirt was encrusted in blood all down his left side. His shoulder was still bleeding, but not too much.  
  
Duo made his way around the cell. The ceiling was only near six feet high, and the floor space seemed to be about an even seven feet by seven feet square. Duo felt very grateful he had learned to not be clausterfobic from flying in his Gundam. Those cockpits are so small!  
  
In the middle of the floor was a small drain. Noticing the stench, Duo realized that the drain was his lavatory. He ABSOLUTELY had to escape! The cell door was obviously locked on the outside, but there was a panel that opened to the locking mechanism. Duo pulled his gun out and shot at the panel. The bullet bounced off the panel, ricocheted off the walls, and finally lost steam and fell. There goes that idea.  
  
Duo sat on the floor and fell onto his back. He stared at the ceiling and felt movement of air. This air came from a grate in the ceiling.Grate.Duh Duo!! Duo reached up, and put all his weight on the grate. The grate popped out with surprising ease. Duo grabbed onto the edge of the duct and, favoring his left arm, pulled himself into the duct with his right arm. He then proceeded to crawl down the bulletproof enclosure.  
  
  
  
Quatre sat quietly in the sitting room sipping his tea. For him, this practice was like meditation. His stress was almost not there anymore. Stress. He sighed. Somehow, a sinking feeling told him that he'd be the one left cleaning up a major mess. Quatre's tea was finished. He pulled himself out of his body conforming chair, grabbed some liquid aspirin, water, and a cold rag, and resolved to shove medicine down Heero's throat. Perhaps it'll go down this time.  
  
Walking up the stairs, Quatre smiled. Usually, Quatre had to dodge Duo running up or down the stairs, tormenting Wufei or Heero. He could still hear it:  
  
"Give it back! Braided baka!" Wufei yelled at the top of his lungs. Duo laughed and waved Wufei's katana above his head. Duo was chased though the halls upstairs, then ran down the stairs like demons were after him. He ran straight into Quatre, and they landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. They composed themselves just in time to see Wufei jump on the banister and plummet to the next level in pursuit of his tormenter. His timing was unfortunate, and he landed on top of Heero, who fell out of the way and pulled his gun Trowa, who stood there wide-eyed. The scene was so comical that everyone fell back over laughing.  
  
Memories like that are priceless. If these sorts of little things ever would end. Quatre hurried up to Heero's room.  
  
  
  
Well, what'd you all think? I kinda rambled on in this chapter. SORRY!!! I Do know where this story is going to go, It just kinda ran away on me..  
  
Please review, say anything, except nasty flames. You can Email me at Jedi100411msn.com to give me suggestions. And if you don't review, you won't get a new chapter! 


	4. Part 4

Part 4  
  
  
  
"This's gotta be the longest shaft ever." Duo supposed he had been up in the shaft for over an hour. He started singing. "Three hundred miles of shaft left to crawl, three hundred miles of shaft." Duo was the poster-child of boredom. Wow.  
  
He noticed a little gun-like device implanted in the wall. Duo laughed at the simplicity and successfully disabled the pathetic attempt on his life. He performed a modified happy dance in the shaft. "I'm nooooooot deeaaaaad! Can't kill the God of Death!"  
  
His celebration was cut short by the closing off of the shaft and the sound of escaping air. "Shit." He crawled forward hastily, looking for another grate or something. The air was getting rapidly thinner and it was like the walls were closing in on him. His vision was wavering. He came across a metal square in the bottom of the shaft. With the rest of his might, he feverishly beat on the plate. It yielded under the stress. He jumped through the hole, not really caring who might be down there.  
  
He landed into the pitch-dark room, sprawled out on the floor, and gasped for air. "Hnnn. Any more of this, and I'll fall apart. Oh ouch." He felt a lump starting to form on his thigh where he landed.  
  
What was that? Duo thought he heard something. He briefly held his breath to listen closer. He did hear something: someone else's shallow breath.  
  
  
  
The ballroom had no lights on. A silver moonbeam shone through the large french doors. Wufei could feel the cold linoleum under his bare feet. He gently pulled his sword out of its sheath. Wufei held the tip straight in front of him and it glinted in the moonlight. He drew it up and thrust it forward. He proceeded in intricate movements, sometimes deflecting, sometimes attacking his imaginary opponent. Strands of hair fell loose from his tie. He normally didn't let that happen, but no one would be seeing him tonight.  
  
The pale illumination played on his features, softening his strong structure. Wufei's onyx hair had now completely escaped the tie and left the glimmering strands flowing behind him.  
  
His exercise grew more intense. It seemed as though he was cutting the air itself. A bead of sweat formed at his brow. The young man continued still, almost like he was angry at his own imagination.  
  
Wufei stopped, when he was out of breath. He carefully replaced the blade in its sheath. All worn out, he stretched out on the floor and looked at the ceiling. He allowed a rare smile to play across his lips. The chandler would always be a bit crooked.  
  
~ Violin music played in the ballroom~ It was Quatre's birthday. Quatre and the pilots decided to have a ball in his honor. As always, someone meant the pilots harm. Heero noticed one of the men present was carrying a gun and Heero approached this man. The two began a verbal conflict, which rapidly grew in volume. The rest of the pilots ran over to back up their friend. Duo decided this man was too loud, and after the man insulted Quatre and decided to shoot out the party, Duo threw a punch at the man. The man ducked and the powerful punch landed on the man's friend's jaw. This started a large angry brawl. Wufei pulled out his katana, Heero used his gun and death glare and Duo fended off mobs with his fists. Quatre, being a peaceful person, abhorred the fight. It was his birthday party. He would stop the fight at all costs. Somehow, Quatre got himself on the chandler. There was enough space for him to stand up straight.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING! It's my birthday."  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and Quatre struck up the band. Quatre smiled and was about to jump off the chandler, when part of the wire holding both he and the chandler up, popped. The chandler bent, and some of the bulbs shattered off. Quatre was bucked off and flew in to the punch bowl. ~  
  
No matter what the boys did to Quatre's house, he always let them stay. Wufei wondered what they would do without Quatre, especially when his house turned into the Gundam Pilot Hospital. Wufei pulled back his hair and found a bathroom to take a shower in. 


	5. Part 5

Thank you all for helping me reach my goal of 13!! I even got over that!!! I'd do a happy dance, but I won't for the sake of looking stupid. (crowd applauds) I'd like seven more please. (crowd groans) It won't be that bad. As always, suggestions are very welcome. In fact, Sylver Secret and Artemis Nightingale gave me a lot of inspiration!! Go R&R their stuff too! Oh yeah, I'm sorry 'bout the super long wait on the updating, but hey, I've been busy w/ music, dance, TKD, school, and work.  
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
Problems arise in a dark cell. The fact that he couldn't see his hand in front of his face miffed Duo. With this lack of visibility, Duo had no idea who or what was breathing. He decided to plop down and attend to his wounds. The spot on his leg where he landed started to swell, but not too badly. Duo's shoulder was another matter. It was swollen to Kingdom Come, and the slightest movement of his arm sent a jolt of excruciating pain to the area. Duo tried to examine the area, but it was j- u-s-t b-a-r-e-l-y out of his reach. He swore he heard Shinigami mocking him. Duo stretched all sorts of ways. He arched his back and reached towards the spot - - - - - and he fell over. "Ack!"  
  
A smooth feminine voice: "Can I help you?"  
  
Duo jumped a half-mile in the air. "EEEEK!"  
  
The girl giggled. "Your shoulder looks painful."  
  
Duo was a tad confused. "You can see in here?"  
  
Sadly: "I've been here for a long time, so my eyes have adjusted. Let me bandage your shoulder." Duo felt a movement of air as she moved. "I'll use the bed sheets. No one ever comes in here, so they won't notice." She ripped the bedding and Duo felt something very cold stroking his burning shoulder.  
  
"Ah, that feels so good~~~ What is that?"  
  
"Those would be my fingers. I am having a hard time accessing your wound. Can you please remove your jacket?"  
  
Duo half shrugged and wiggled out of his jacket. Duo's wound and muscles were revealed through his shirt. The girl traced his muscles, which revealed to her his scars from many battles. A normal civilian doesn't acquire scars like this…She inquired where Duo got his scars.  
  
"Oh those? Most of them are from fighting in the war, I've been shot countless times by my trigger happy buddy, and once my friend-with-the- sword came after me screaming something about injustice. Come to think about it, that was the only time he actually caught me." Duo grinned at the memory of Wufei running around trying to keep his bathrobe from falling off and grasping his sword, yelling something about his "blue-dyed shampoo" and how Duo's "ancestors would curse him."  
  
Ouch. "What did you do in the war?"  
  
"Well don't go telling the world, but I'm a Gundam pilot."  
  
"Hmm. Then you must be the one looking for the serum."  
  
Nani? "Serum?"  
  
"Yeah, the one that will save your friend's life."  
  
"Well, that explains everything." Not.  
  
"I heard the people who captured me talking, and they were saying that only one person knows where it is, and that person is held in custody here."  
  
Duo's notorious light bulb of revelation turned on. "That must be Relena!"  
  
The girl cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "I didn't hear who it was."  
  
Duo jumped up in a paroxysm of excitement. "This is great,…um…hmm…what was your name?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest notion."  
  
Duo furled his eyebrows and scratched his head. "Whoa man, de ja vous. Well…you could name yourself in memory of a friend…"  
  
A negative came from her direction.  
  
"…Or use a name of someone who was famous…"  
  
Still no.  
  
"…My friend called himself Nanashi until he stole the name of someone he shot…"  
  
"Nasty!"  
  
"How 'bout we call ya Mary until we figure out a proper name for you."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Now, about this whole 'serum thing'."  
  
  
  
  
  
Please go read and review. If it's any encouragement, I have part 6 written, just not typed. It took me like 2 weeks to type this. I think I've got a plot twist coming… 


	6. Part 6

Welcome to Part 6! Remember that reviews get you chapters, so be sure to click the handy-dandy button on the bottom of your screen. You're guaranteed a new chapter if I get to 27 reviews.  
  
A couple notes: OTR is Old Time Radio, like the old shows our grandparents used to listen to before TV. I have something in here especially for you, Kate. Ah, sleep-over infomercial good times. I don't own anything, unless I actually own it (now try figuring THAT one out). Ideas are always welcome!  
  
  
  
Part 6  
  
(OTR music plays)  
  
Narrator: Last time, we left our hero, Duo, and his friend, Mary trapped in a dark cell. Mary has finished telling Duo about the serum that Heero so desperately needs. As for Heero:  
  
"I have never seen anything like this." Sally Po pulled her stethoscope earplugs out. Quatre, who had been pacing a hole through the carpet the entire time Sally was assessing Heero, looked pleading into her face.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Sally busied herself with cleaning up her things so she didn't have to look into his gaze.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Quatre let out a groan and fell back into the armchair beside Heero's bedside. He held his face in his hands. He raked his fingers through his hair, and still looking at his feet, asked the inevitable "How long does he have?"  
  
"One week."  
  
Countdown* June 21st* 1:12 PM*  
  
(OTR transition music)  
  
Mary, from her comfortable spot on the floor, totally doubting this psycho that curiously walked into her life, asked "So how are we getting out?"  
  
Duo madly rummaged through his coat and various crevices. Talking half to himself, "Why didn't I think of this before? Some highly trained soldier I make," then to Mary, "We are using the 'magic plastic'."  
  
Mary fell backwards. "Oh, that'll work."  
  
Totally ignoring that last remark, Duo started explaining his methods, "You just slip it in the door like so," he put action behind his words, "and Voila!" The door shorted itself out and slid open to reveal  
  
-Interrupt Transmission-  
  
Hiss! Crackle! (static) (Signal homes in)  
  
(Partly game show music, part elevator)  
  
[The following is for Kate, my movie and infomercial buddy]  
  
A very old man with the most awful bushy eyebrows steps behind a counter with an interesting contraption on it. The crotchety man speaks. "People always ask me, 'How do you keep so regular?' I ask them if they're stalkers or if they chart my habits. I then use my favorite finger. What I've been hiding from my inquisitive friends is 'Mr. Juicemakerman'. I use these," the icky guy displays various unspeakable foods, "to make a fiber filled drink. This is how it works….."  
  
A censor and policemen stomp into the scene. A policeman announces their business. "You are under arrest for false advertising!"  
  
"What?! You have nothing against me!"  
  
"Yes, we do." The policeman reaches into "Mr. Regular's" pocket [no, not his pants, Kate, you sicko] and produces a package that he slides across the counter. The label is conspicuous to the camera. "You use this laxative, not the natural juice!"  
  
The narrator speaks as the camera zooms in on the package label. "Nature's Plumber: The real shitmaker."  
  
The censor gasps offendedly and slaps a big black sticker on the camera lens. Odd sounds are heard:  
  
Bang! Bang!  
  
Man: You've gotta catch me first  
  
Police: (Bzt! of a cattle prod)  
  
Man: Shit, that hurts!  
  
Censor: (Screeches) Oi, language!  
  
-Scenario continues for quite a while-  
  
Bzt! Hiss! Hiss! Crackle! (static)  
  
(New signal homes in)  
  
-Transmission resumed-  
  
(Cheesy OTR music again)  
  
The door shorted itself out to reveal…absolutely nothing. Okay, if you say so. Well, I mean, there was blinding light streaming in, but I didn't think we had to count that as something. In this light, Duo could see Mary for the very first time, and she was beautiful. She had wavy, brown hair that was pulled up, yet still reached her bum. She had clear, piercing, blue eyes set in a pale, perfectly complected face. She stood 5ft 7in tall with a quiet pride. She asked Duo impatiently, "Well, shall we?"  
  
Duo, always cool, pulled out his slick shades. "Yeah, baby." He saw Mary squinting against the heaven brightness. "Here." Duo pulled out a pair of feminine shades. "I always have an extra." Duo took the initiative to lead them to their liberation down the stark corridor.  
  
"Duo, be careful. All these corridors look exactly the same"  
  
"Don't worry. I have an excellent sense of direction."  
  
3 hours later  
  
Duo gave up and planted it in the dead middle of the corridor. "Alright, I'll admit it. We're lost." He stared at the wall. "Damn it!" He stared some more. Still more. A lot of staring. Okay, we need to stop here.  
  
"Ah, Duo?"  
  
"Shut up, I'm thinking."  
  
"C'mon, Earth to Duo…"  
  
"Mary, look at the wall."  
  
"Now, really, I'm beginning to…"  
  
"Do it!"  
  
"Fine." Mary planted it and glared intently at the polished wall.  
  
"You see it?"  
  
"Waldo?"  
  
"Oh bite me." He sighed loudly. "Look…" Duo walked to the wall, flopped onto his stomach, and pawed like a kitty at the floor. He reached into his wallet grabbed the ever handy credit card. He stuffed it under the wall and crawled quickly with the card in hand. Some popping could be heard, and the wall lifted up to reveal a large breifing/war room (you know, with the radar, battle holos and statistics, com centers, that sort of thing). It was buzzing with activity, at battle ready. But, the war's over (for the most part). Who's running this anyway? Is that…..?  
  
What the hell?!  
  
Countdown June 21st 4:17 PM  
  
  
  
Okay, now's the time where you go put your comments in a little box for my reading. Remember, 27. So go get your friends to read and review my little story. Review yourself. If I get 40, you get two consecutive chapters! Now there's motivation! 


	7. Part 7 Final (or is it...?)

Part 7  
  
As a matter of fact, Duo needs his sight checked because no one was actually in the room, save the two mentioned characters. Mary and Duo wandered around the room, gawking like snapping turtles at all the pretty lights and flashy buttons. Obviously, Duo was a bit less mature about this situation. So immature, in fact, that he decided to touch everything. Mary tried to warn him. "Duo, wait.!" Duo didn't have enough warning. He pressed a button and the whole room façade came crashing down. "CUT! DUO MAXWELL!" A very spiffily dressed girl (( that's me!) leapt out of her really comfy chair. Mary looked at Duo, looked around, and started giggling uncontrollably until she fell to the floor. "Duo, you can't go around breaking my sets! How am I going to finish my story?! I'm ruined!" I flopped into my seat and draped myself over it. 'I can't finish now." "You could rebuild the set," Duo suggested. "I can't. It'd be too expensive. That set is irreplaceable." "Hey, relax." Duo came up behind me and started massaging my neck. "You're really knotted up." "A back-rub will not butter me up ~~~ Okay, maybe it will." "Forgive me?" "You know you're my favorite." "What're we going to do about this?" "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
New Writing Style  
  
Duo: But you've worked so hard on this  
  
Me: I'll come back to it. I'm saving everything: music, sets, footage, the works  
  
D: And the scene I ruined?  
  
M: I'll rewrite it. The scene sucked anyway.  
  
D: It wasn't that bad  
  
M: Sure it was. I still have to explain Relena's disappearance, Heero's illness, the "serum", Mary, where the characters are, who's behind the villainy, what exactly this so called "villainy" is. I've dug myself a grave.  
  
D: You forgot about explaining why I was hit and captured, and where I was taken to.  
  
M: Way to cheer me up. Hell, I'll put this project way back in my archives and start something totally new.  
  
D: Am I in it?  
  
M: If everything works out w/ something I've already started, if you appear at all, it'll be for just a short while. I'll try to find a spot for you. Though, production is slow.  
  
D: (w/ a bit of jealousy) Who stars?  
  
M: Heero  
  
D: You better not make this a, you know.  
  
M: No, of course not. You'll probably end up as really good friends, if anything emotional goes on.  
  
D: (visibly relaxes) Thanks. I'll do it, ya know money's money, but it's not something I like.  
  
M: Yeah, I know. You don't mind innocent affection?  
  
D: Naw.  
  
M: I've got to get to work, dear. I'll give you a ring, and we can look over the script.  
  
D: (smiles and winks) 'K!  
  
Bet you never expected that one, did you? Hey, I just found out the review box isn't working, so please let me know you're out there, and e-mail me at Jedi100411@msn.com w/ any suggestions, complaints, praise, flames, and such. I'm sorry to completely turn the story like that, but I was in a major hole. I think this is the last chapter. Time to get something new! E-mail me at the previously mentioned address w/ what you want to see. If the review box actually works, use that (duh). Hey, you people finally have an excuse for not reviewing! Joking~~ 


End file.
